Kim's Romantic Evening
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: Ron ambushes Kim with a Proposal. One Shot.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. I shall never make any money off this. It's just for fun.

* * *

Ron was cooking. He enjoyed it. He was good at it. However this was no ordinary meal. This was for KP. 

Even among the meals he had made for his girlfriend and life-long friend, this one was special. The potato soup was in the refrigerator, chilling. He couldn't remember what the French called it. Vicious-something? He just knew it made a good appetizer.

The main course was filet mignon. Spiced up just the way she liked it. Tonight had to be perfect.

There was a knock at the door and Kim opened the unlocked door to his apartment, "Ron?"

"In the Kitchen, KP," he called. "Have a seat!"

Kim observed that the card table that pretended to be Ron's dining table was unrecognizable. Candles were already lit. It was set with a fine linen tablecloth and beautiful silverware that Kim did not remember seeing before.

She sat down as Rufus waved to her from the kitchen counter, "hiya."

"Hey, Rufus," Kim smiled.

Ron came out a moment later with two bowls of soup. He set them down and sat across from Kim.

"This isn't necessary, Ron."

"Nothing is too good for my Kim," he said as though it were a plain fact. "I want to show you just how happy I am that you decided to attend a college in the same town as my culinary school."

"It was no big," Kim smiled and picked up a spoon.

"Wrong, KP," Ron had on his serious face. "Splitting us, even for a while, would have been very big."

They had almost finished their soup when the Kimunicator beeped.

When Kim turned it on, Ron spoke before she could. "This had better be important, Wade!"

"What is the Sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

Wade was apologetic, "I am sorry guys. Drakken just issued one of his International ultimatums." His eyes widened, "He's threatening to destroy the moon!"

"As if," said Kim.

"I don't know, Kim," said Wade. "He got a huge laser array in his Caribbean lair."

"With no moon, what would we kiss under?" Ron sounded worried.

"There's a little more to it, Ron," Kim glared at him for a moment, but she knew that he wasn't looking at her just then.

"Oh, well," Ron perked up as he walked into the kitchen to wrap the steaks. "Got your Mission clothes?"

"In the car," said Kim flatly. "Got a ride, Wade?"

"Already arranged."

They both changed and within a couple of hours, were skydiving down to Drakken's 'Haunted Island' lair.

* * *

"Soon, Shego, " Drakken was explaining, "The world nations will bow down or face destruction as the moon's gravity completely disappears, changing the world as everyone knows it." 

Shego was filing the claws on her gloves. "Yeah, got it." She held up one hand to look more closely, "Blackmailing world. Just let me know when Possible shows up."

"Oh, don't worry, Shego," said Drakken. "I'm ready for her!"

"For Once!" said Shego.

"Good, because we're here," Kim smiled. Ron was at her side. She was going to save the world again.

"Shego!" yelled Drakken.

"I'm on it," she called as she leapt in front of Kim with her hands glowing. "Sheesh."

"I'll get the laser, KP," Ron called as the women began to spar.

Ron ran up to the controls of a huge set of laser cannons that were pointing out an open skylight.

"Oh no, you don't, Buffoon!" said Drakken as he tried to block Ron's path to the control panel.

Ron just vaulted over him, using Drakken's shoulders for extra lift.

Ron then started pressing everything he could find.

Kim was flipping back away from Shego's claws when she heard the array start firing.

Ron was screaming unintelligibly.

Kim blocked Shego's next attack as she looked up to see that the array was indeed firing thick, powerful, red beams into the sky. Kim knew that this was not good.

Ron was crying, "Oh no!" He jumped and ran up to a catwalk that was just under the skylight. "KP!"

Kim thought that Ron's panicking was not going to help anything.

Ron jumped up and down, "Look!"

Kim couldn't believe that Drakken could have actually -

She hadn't seen Ron this bad since the syntho-Eric sitch. The memory pumped her anger up to a new level for a moment. Kim threw Shego over her shoulder the next time she leaned in to attack.

Kim then jumped up and rebounded several times, until she was standing next to Ron on the catwalk. She looked up at the sky, hoping she would not see a new meteor shower instead of the moon.

The moon was still there. It was a full moon. The laser array was still firing.

On the moon, the lasers were forming huge, red, capital letters.

MARRY ME

KP

Kim looked at Ron, shocked. She was surprised to find him on his knees, holding a velvet box up to her. Inside the box was a ring. A large diamond was set in it.

He was smiling at her, "I want you with me always, Kim." She couldn't remember seeing more love in his eyes than he had then.

But - Drakken. Shego!

Kim whirled to look down into the lair. Drakken was just standing there, watching! His arms were crossed over his chest.

Shego was leaning against him, with one elbow up on his shoulder and her other hand on her hip. She was looking straight up at Kim. "Answer the question, Kimmie!" Shego yelled.

Kim tried to speak, "How-"

"That's not an answer, Kim!" Shego jibed with one hand cupped at her mouth.

"Wha-" Kim was trying to ask Ron so many questions.

Ron just knelt there, waiting. Rufus was peeking out of one pocket, smiling at her.

"Yes or No, Kimmie!" Shego yelled. "Say No."

Ron turned his head and made a face at Shego.

Kim suddenly found her voice. "Yes, Ron," she felt her eyes begin to tear.

Ron took the ring from its box and then grabbed her left hand.

"I will marry you," Kim helped him put the ring on her finger. He almost put it on the wrong one.

They hugged and kissed. Then Kim remembered again where they were.

Drakken and Shego were still standing there, watching.

Kim jumped down to the floor of the lair.

Ron shut down the array with speed that surprised Kim, and came down after her.

"Why?" she asked them.

"I was between schemes," Drakken said coolly. "It sounded fun." He wiped his eye, "I guess I'm a romantic." Drakken glanced at his sidekick, who was still leaning against him nonchalantly. "I did have to promise Shego a week's vacation."

She glared at him, "You said, '**two**'!"

"All right, two."

Part of Kim was still dumbfounded.

"So you weren't planning to blow up the moon?" asked Kim.

"With that?" Drakken pointed at the laser array. "As if."

Drakken pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket and handed them to Kim. "A little token."

Kim examined the tickets. "A wine tasting?"

"It's supposed to be very good wine," said Drakken defensively.

"These are for tonight," said Kim. "but Ron's made dinner."

"He cooks?" asked Shego.

"Quite well." Kim nodded.

"Thanks, KP." Ron glanced at the tickets, "It's up to you."

"I'd like the rest of the night to be just the two of us," Kim looked at Ron with longing.

Ron handed the tickets to Drakken, smiling.

"Thank you," said Kim. She was shocked that she would ever have found reason to thank Dr. Drakken.

"Oh, well," said Drakken. "Can't waste them." He turned to his sidekick, "Coming Shego?"

Shego looked at him with narrow eyes a moment. Then she rolled her eyes, "Okay."

"Woo," Drakken cheered softly. "You won't regret it." He waved at Kim and Ron, "Now go home. Get out of my lair, so I can lockup."

As Kim and Ron left, they paused to share a kiss on a window ledge.

* * *

As the newly engaged couple was climbing the stairs to Ron's apartment, the Kimunicator beeped. 

"Hey, Wade," said Kim, a little tired, but very happy.

"Welll?" was the first thing Wade said.

"What?" Kim gawked at her young friend, "You too?"

"Sure!" Wade grinned. "Ron needed my help arranging things." He paused, "So?"

Kim looked at the ring on her hand. The stone seemed huge. There was an art deco style to the whole piece. They were really engaged!

"I guess you said, 'yes ,'" Wade was pointing at her hand.

Kim hadn't realized she had brought it into view. She blushed, "yeah."

"Congratulations!" Wade slapped his desk. "Should I tell everyone?"

Kim paled, rather astonished. "Everyone?" she stammered.

Wade laughed. "He wrote it on the **moon**, Kim!" He tapped his keyboard a bit, "I've got e-mails coming from around the world! They want to know."

"O-okay," Kim managed. Her face was really red now.

Ron came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, clasping his hands on her stomach. He kissed her cheek.

"Do my parents know?" Kim asked Wade.

"I gave them the heads up this morning," Ron said into her ear. "I didn't want to take any chances with your Dad."

"They're waiting to talk to you," said Wade.

"Put them on," Kim said excitedly.

Her parents appeared on the small screen a moment later. "Hi, Kimmie!"

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." said Kim.

"Hey, Doctors P!" Ron said over her shoulder.

"Well?" asked her mother.

Kim just smiled and showed off her ring at the screen.

"Excellent!" said her father.

"Thanks, Dad," Kim said.

"We're real happy for you, Kim," said Mom. "We'll let you finish your evening."

"Thanks, Mom."

Kim turned off the device. "Where _did_ you get this ring, Ron?" Kim was amazed.

"It was my great-grandmother's." Ron stepped to the door and opened it, "Let's have some steak."

Kim looked at him like a cat eyeing prey, "Then we can talk about desert." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Booyah."

* * *

Thanks for the all the great reviews! 

I cleaned it up a little. Oh yeah, many people asked to see how Shego and Drakken finished their evening.

So read "The Wine Tasting"!

This Chapter is essentially a prequel to my first story, "So Much Later"

I got the idea for this one while my wife was away.


End file.
